Never
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Bad title..I know. Anyway, this is just a cute Ginny/Neville story. It's not very long but I think you'll enjoy it if you click the button and take the time to read*cough*and review. Anyway, this is for a challenge...just so you know


**Hello. I am HannahKayMalfoy(I wish...). This story was really fun to write and I really hope you enjoy it. I would truly appreciate reviews(good and bad, but if they're bad, don't be cruel). **

**This story happened because of A Busy Bee's "****Sell Me Your Ship Challenge". So, a message to A Busy Bee: Thanks so much for including me in this one. I don't think it's quite... "brain numbingly awesome" but I think it's pretty good. I really hope you enjoy the story!:)**

Ginny stood out on the edge of the Black lake, her brown hair blowing around her face. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself as she shook against the harsh winter wind. She was 16 that year...At this point Ginny was just trying to get by. She missed Hermione who she had truly come to think of as a friend.. Then there was Harry. The year before at Hogwarts things had changed between herself and Harry Potter. She'd always had a crush on Harry, ever since she was a little girl, but in her fifth year at Hogwarts Harry seemed to feel the same way...then they kissed. Ginny liked Harry a lot, so it was hard not having him there in Gryffindor tower where he should be. Ginny would even venture that she missed her brother Ron. Ginny missed all three...the trio, some say.

As time went on, she became closer to Luna and Neville. Neville had reinstated Doubledore's Army in preparation for the coming battle and so most her nights were spent in the Room of Requirment, practicing. The other nights were spent snuggled up with a book on the couch in the common room with a book (dedicated to Hermione) and Neville in the chair a few feet away, muttering spells under his breath. On some occasions they would talk but not always. Just sometimes... they didn't need to talk. The silence was comfortable...or even a comforting contrast to the bustle of the day.

This afternoon was different. Both Luna and Neville had disappeared so Ginny stood alone, staring across the dark water, clinging to the book in her arms. She shook with a cold that had nothing to do with the ominous clouds that were threatening to pour buckets of ice cold rain on her shoulders. The cold that was running through her body was more chilling than any wind. It was caused by the feeling that she hadn't spoken to Harry since his birthday.. It was caused because she didn't miss him in the way she should.

Ginny knew she should miss him like a boyfriend... she knew she should miss him in such a way that her stomach aches and her heart beats erratically every time she heard his name.. She should have dreams of them finding each other and the epic coming back to each other kiss, but she doesn't. She felt a dull, mind numbing pain in the back of her mind that could be pushed away.

Ginny stood there, staring out across the dark water and clinging to the book in her arms. She shivered again, feeling the tears finally fall for the first time since they disappeared into the night after the raid on the wedding. Her shoulders shook and the tears fell from her eyes too quickly for her to catch them.

"Ginny?" Neville asked from behind her. She cringed and quickly pushed the tears away, turning to see him a few feet away with a frown on his face. "Ginny, what are you doing out here? It's freezing! We've been looking for you for ages..." He paused, looking at her more closely. His frown deepened. "Ginny, have you been crying?" He asked, but he didn't wait for her answer. He crossed the space between them in one stride and wrapped his long, warm arms around her. "Harry is going to be alright, Ginny. Don't worry about him. They'll be back soon and it'll all be over."

Ginny choked on her tears, looking up on him. "Neville, I never loved Harry." She told him, smiling slightly. "I thought I did, but I've just realized that I didn't. I was never in love with Harry. He was my brother's best friend and he was there and it was a crush and now he's gone...I feel nothing for him but the love I feel for Ron. I worry for him the same as I worry for Ron. I was never in love with Harry James Potter." She reaffirmed.

Neville took a breath, letting go of her and turning to walk a few steps away before turning to look into her eyes again. "Oh." He paced for a few minutes, deliberating on whether to say something before turning to her again. "Ginny, do you remember the night of the Yule Ball?" He stared into her beautiful eyes and she nodded quietly, walking a little closer to him so she could see him clearly. "That was the best first date I could've had...I take that back; it was probably the best date I've ever had."

Ginny smiled at him, walking over to him with a smile. "Yes. That was the most fantastic date ever. It wasn't complicated and it was so innocent." She told him, smiling as he pulled her into him by wrapping his arms around her again.

"Yeah." He told her, smiling lovingly down at the red headed beauty in his arms.

Ginny took a shaky breath before kissing him lovingly. "But Neville, I think I'm ready for a little non innocence." She mumbled, laughing a little at her small grammar joke before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him quickly. "What about you?" She asked, teasing him a little by rubbing the back of his neck.

Neville smiled at her, nodding. "I'd say I'm ready for that." He told her, letting go of her but holding her hand. "Come on, Ginny. Lets get out of the cold."


End file.
